peepandthebigwideworldfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:WikiUserNowICare
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Peep! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Crystal Shadows (talk) 14:36, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Why I Reverted Your Edit Hi, WikiUserNowICare. I undid your edit to Peep's article for two main reasons. First, it is visually obvious in the pictures of Peep's footprint and also of his feet from The Peep Show - both in the gallery section of the article - that Peep has only three toes. Secondly, it is allot more specific to say who voiced Peep during which season or film than to just put in dates and leave the reader to see what they correspond to. Adding to that, why did you link to Tara Strong's article? Minorly, if Peep is described as having a beak then it is implied that he has no nose. Also, in keeping with a somewhat professional tone, please only compare characters to real-life things instead of fictional ones. Comparing Peep to Spongebob is fine in a blog post which naturally has a personal tone, and also because it is a pop culture refference. In an encyclopedia, it is too informal and also comes across as jargon. Crystal Shadows (talk) 16:56, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Something Was Missing You forgot the toe on the back that is seen in Spring Thing and Peep in Rabbitland. He also often has no visible toes. Plus; Peep sounds a bit like Bubbles from the PowerPuff Girls, who is voiced like Tara Strong in Season 4. WikiUserNowICare (talk) 22:33, September 4, 2019 (UTC) ::Could you provide a picture that shows four toes? Regarding your other comment, I wouldn't say he necessarily has no visible toes as when things are seen far away, they appear simplified and as general shapes. It's that same as people in the distance appear to have no faces till they come closer. Regarding the voice actor, I've heard Bubbles before but I don't really think they sound alike. More importantly, the only voice actors that should be listed are those that are officially credited. ::On another note, I saw you made the edit summary "I said Peep has FOUR toes. Don't revert this edit!". What you wrote sounds unnecessarily aggressive by how you emphasize "four", end your second sentence with an exclamation point, give a negative command, and emphasize the entire statement with "I said". Please don't write aggressively as it is insulting and will make people angry. Secondly, shouting something again doesn't make it anymore right since things that are right are such because they have a reason for being true. Crystal Shadows (talk) 02:09, September 5, 2019 (UTC) :: ::Here's a clip of Peep having four toes. People seem to forget the toe on the back. Plus, he is often seen with no visible toes, as his legs look simply like the letter "L." Also, he sounds a bit like Timmy Turner in Season 4. Regarding the edit summary, that was just a joke. WikiUserNowICare (talk) 14:40, September 5, 2019 (UTC)